Serenity
by GEM8
Summary: A flashback and closer look at the relationship of Laura Roslin and William Adama, after the election. How does Laura preceive Bill? What role does he play in her life? Season 2 and 3 spoilers Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _Serenity_

**Author:** GEM

**Date written:** 12/19/07

**Rated:** T

**Word count:** 3261

**Story Timeline:** Season 2-3

**Category:** Drama/Romance

**Characters:** Roslin/Adama

**Summary:** A flashback to season 2 and a look at Laura and Bill's relationship and the role the Bill plays in Laura's life.

**Spoiler:** LDYB I, II Exodus and a DITL

**A/N:** This is an answer to the LJ A/R Alaphbet Challenge

**Chapter 1**

Laura Roslin rarely got an opportunity to have moment to herself. She was always expected somewhere in some capacity as President of the Twelve Colonies. It seemed that today the fates would change that.

She sat in William Adama's quarters listening to the post-debate coverage. Many of her aides were talking around her. Baltar had gotten the upper hand this evening. In order to win the election Laura knew they would have to do some fancy footwork and praying to the gods. Baltar played on every emotion in the fleet.

She shared a silent conversation with the man seated across from her. No words were necessary. Laura could see it all in his eyes and he could see it all in hers. _I've lost…help me move on._

Election day was extremely stressful. All Laura wanted to do was go back the Galactica and hide in Bill's quarters. She enjoyed the serenity of the space. It was so warm and inviting. It smelled like him and she was calm when she was there. She closed her eyes and drifted back in her memories to last night. She was sitting on the overstuffed leather sofa in his strong, warm arms; Laura's head was resting against his chest. The only thing she could feel was his strong teddy bears arms around her and the only things could her was the sound of his beating heart.

Laura was brought out of her musing by the sound of Tory. The exit polls were coming in and with every report her future seemed more certain. She was about to become a member of the civilian fleet and Baltar was about to hold the office of President. Tory was saying something as Laura read the latest report but Laura didn't know what Tory was saying. She was to caught up in her new reality. _Former President Laura Roslin_. She would accept it if it was the people's will but it still made her sick inside.

Laura could faintly hear her campaign staff in the other room. Tory was saying something to someone she couldn't make out. It really didn't make any difference now. If the wireless reports were right, and they were rarely wrong it was over.

She removed her glasses and threw them on the desk, leaned back in her chair, and closed her eyes. Once again she was transported to her place of serenity. This time she focused on Bill's voice and the ways in which he always made her laugh. He always had a way of making his quarters her home as well. The first thing she would do when she went there on an unofficial visit was to kick off her high heels and walk across the carpet in her stocking feet. She always enjoyed browsing Bill's collection of book and when she had time she would select one and read it.

Laura closed her eyes the tension of the day was beginning to take its toll on her. What she would give for Bill to come walking through the curtain right now and crack a joke. He would come in and tell her how stressed out she look and then walk over and stand behind her. He gentle hands would find their way to her shoulders and her neck and begin to work the knots out.

Bill gave the very best massages while he was working out the kinks he would whisper sweet nothings in her ear and then kiss her neck. If only this were reality and not a fantasy.

"Madame President"

"Yes, Tory." Laura opened her eyes.

"I have the Admiral for you."

"Thank You, Tory. If you will please excuse me."

"Yes Ma'am." Tory walked out and as Laura picked up the receiver she heard a triumphant scream come from the adjacent room. Laura knew in her heart that Tory did something but she didn't know what she was relieved it was over and she would be staying right where she was.

She brought the phone to her ear and greeted Bill on the other end of the line.

"Congratulations, Madam President." The sound of his voice had a calming affect on her but she still felt sick inside.

"Oh, thank you." Laura said taking a silent breath and hoping he would buy what she was selling.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but are you as shocked as I am?"

Laura collected herself and then spoke. "I'm relieved."

"Well, you don't sound it."

She was caught and she knew it. She had to find some way out of this conversation. "I'm just tired. It's been a long campaign." She prayed he would buy it.

"Madam President, you should celebrate. It's a great victory and you've earned it."

_The beeping phone interrupted their conversation.__ "_Excuse me."

Laura breathed a sigh of relief and waited for Bill to come back on the line. A few moments later a stoic voice came over the phone.

"I need to see you. I'm coming over and I won't take no for an answer."

Laura didn't have time to speak before the other end of the line went dead.

When Bill arrived on Colonial One Laura's heart was in her throat she knew why he was there and yet she wasn't ready to face it. She did the right thing. The people made the wrong choice but she didn't want to lose Bill. She wasn't ready to be alone. She needed him with her. They were a team. He was her serenity and she was his.

He didn't say a word as he sat across from her he didn't have to his eyes did all the speaking that was necessary. He finally spoke after a time. "When I confronted the colonel, he admitted his guilt. He said he acted in collusion with your campaign manager, Tory Foster. Saul said Tory contacted him a few days ago. He did it because he felt that…"

Laura cut him off. "Stop. I gave Tory the go-ahead. I didn't know exactly what she was planning. I certainly did not know about Colonel Tigh."

Bill's heart stopped. Laura his Laura had just admitted to his worst fear. "Laura... I don't want him as President either, but…"

"He's working with the cylons. I saw him just before the attack in…"

"What the hell are you saying? Why didn't you say something before this?" Bill wanted to believe what she was saying. He cared for her and he didn't like seeing her like this.

Laura took a breath. "Because I didn't remember seeing him with that woman until I remembered it when I was dying. I know how that sounds, but it's real. The same way Kobol is real, and the Tomb of Athena is real, and the map to earth is real."

Bill knew how much this fleet meant to her but there was no way to stop the inevitable from happening. "Even if that's true, you have no proof."

"No, I don't."

Bill leaned forward in his chair and looked Laura in the eye. "Do we steal the results of a democratic election or not? That's the decision. Because if we do this we're criminals. Unedited, maybe, but criminals just the same."

Laura understood where he was coming from. She wanted to do what was best for the fleet and what was best was making her sick inside the only solstice she had was the vision of Bill in her mind. She knew that if she left they would be heading to '_New Caprica_' She knew that it would be possible for them to explore their feelings and friendship for each other, but Bill was right, if they did this they would be no better then Baltar. She had no other choice but to agree with Bill Adama. "Yes, we are."

"You won't do it. We've gone this far, but that's it."

"Excuse me?" She knew he was right but a part of her still wanted to disagree and put up a fight.

Adama's voice was cool and even. The voice of reason one could say, " You try to steal this election, and you'll die inside likely move your cancer right to your heart. The people made their choice. We're going to have to live with it."

Laura felt sick thinking about what he just said. " It's the wrong choice."

"Yes, it is." Bill extended his hand to Laura and she took it.

"All right. All right. All right. So that's it. We just give it up, just like that."

Bill squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. "The battle, perhaps. But not the war. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** _Serenity 2/2_

**Author:** GEM

**Date written:** 12/19/07

**Rated:** T

**Word count:**3261

**Story Timeline:** Season 2-3

**Category:** Drama/Romance

**Characters:** Roslin/Adama

**Summary:** A flashback to season 2 and a look at Laura and Bill's relationship and the role the Bill plays in Laura's life.

**Spoiler:** LDYB I, II Exodus and a DITL

**A/N:** This is an answer to the LJ A/R Alaphbet Challenge

**Chapter 2**

The fleet had been on New Caprica for three months the groundbreaking ceremony was fast approaching. Laura was enjoying her life as a private citizen. The only thing missing was Bill Adama.

He was in orbit watching over them but she missed his banter and the rest. All of the people were doing there best to adjust to their new life. Laura was back in the classroom and enjoying every moment. She also enjoyed her quite time away from the students. Within the first few weeks Laura began to explore their new home. She quickly found the perfect place. The field was full of wildflowers; the birds and other small animals were frolicking in the meadow as she strolled through and a warm and breezy summer afternoon. As she made her way across the meadow, Laura discovered a babbling brook she kicked her shoes off and sat on a nearby rock, dangling her feet in the cool crisp water. Suddenly she was pulled back to her pervious life before the cylon attack. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain on the river walk with her bare feet playing in the cool water. The sound of a group of chirping birds brought her back to the serenity around her. She smiled to herself this place would be so peaceful and the perfect place to build a cabin. Laura knew the lake wasn't far from where she was sitting now and it was peaceful. She could get used to this.

Bill waited for Laura outside a tent near where the ceremony had just taken place. He held a handful of dirt in one hand and a glass of New Caprican liquor in the other. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the most beautiful vision of grace coming toward him. She was the most delightful thing he had seen in months. Her red dress brought out the highlights in her hair and the scooping neckline drew attention to her other attributes. She smiled sweetly and sat down next to him.

"I didn't expect to find you playing in the sand." Laura smiled and laughed.

Bill smiled on the inside and looked at the vision of beauty before him. "It's not sand. It's alluvial deposits. This used to be the river mouth."

Laura laughed again. This was the banter she had missed. "And you just had to take off your shoes and play in the alluvial deposits. How romantic."

"That's a nice color o­n you." Bill said referring to the dress. If seemed like little had passed between them. They were right back to where they left off before Laura came down to the planet.

Laura drew her own liquor glass away from her lips. "Thank you." The comment died quickly. Laura looked up into the sky taking in every moment of their encounter because she was unsure of when it would happen again. This was her serenity. She needed to be with Bill.

Bill turned his attention to Laura. "It's good to see you, Laura." He wanted to tell her that he missed her but he wasn't sure how she would take it. They hadn't had an easy time after he caught her trying to fix the election but when she decided to move down here he respected her decision even if it hurt him. He didn't realize how much she really met to him until she was gone and there was no way to fix the damage that was done. Was it possible to fix the damage now? Bill hoped it was. He needed Laura.

Laura saw the wheels turning in his head. She patted his shoulder. "You too, Bill."

They walked around the square and Laura gave him the nickel tour of New Caprica. She enjoyed being close to him again and he enjoyed being close to her. "Bill, there is something I would like to show you. Are you up for a little walk?"

Bill took a puff of the New Caprican cigarette they were sharing and smiled. "Sure." He linked his arm with Laura and they walked away from the settlement toward the mountains. The walked for about twenty minutes until they came upon the meadow Laura where Laura had been spending her time.

Bill let go of Laura's arm and walked around the open space. He was in awe of the view, the trees, flowers, wildlife and open spaces. "It's beautiful."

"It's very peaceful." Laura walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I've been thinking that when we get everything settled that I might build a cabin up here."

"You been spending a lot of time up here, haven't you?"

Laura smiled and looked up at Bill. "I need someplace to get away. I don't have your quarters anymore. I had to find my serenity somewhere. This place reminds me of my childhood. The sights, the smells, the sounds, all of this it makes me happy."

"And you deserve to be happy Laura."

"I would be more happy if you came down and visited more. If you were to stay here that would be even better." Bill turned them around and they started walking back toward the settlement. His arm wrapped around her waist and hers around his.

"I think you should build your cabin Laura, but I can't come down yet someone needs to watch over you and all the rest of the fleet, and I wouldn't let anyone else do the job."

Laura knew that was going to be his answer so she decided she would enjoy this while it lasted. She rested her head upon his shoulder as they continued to walk by toward the settlement.

They spent the night together lying under the stars. "Is this really it, Bill? Is this how we're going to spend all the rest of our days?"

" Hmm?"

"Maybe we should just enjoy this."

Bill looked at her and pulled her closer to his chest. "I am."

"No, no, I mean enjoy being here o­n this planet as long as it lasts. I mean, maybe the Cylons come back, maybe they don't, but for now, right now... We've got a break."

Bill knew she was right the cylons would be back but now they could have a life. He people deserved that much. " I've got people that want to get off the ship, move down here."  
Laura looked at Bill it was obvious that it bothered him. His people were his family. "I can't say as I blame them. I mean, what are you going to do?"

"The best that I can but I've got to let them go. Our military service was never meant to be forced. I can't force them to stay based on my gut feeling."

"That's true but can we enjoy this now."

"I am."

The serenity on New Caprica didn't last much longer. The cylons showed up and occupied the planet. The fleet jumped away and the people were on their own. They were fighting for their lives. Every day, Laura prayed for their safety. She prayed that Bill would find a way back to them. She survived the pain and turmoil of the occupation by focusing on her duties to bring the people to salivation. This wasn't Earth but it was out there and they would find it. She knew that in her heart.

Every time the cylons took her away and locked her up she keep focused on Bill. The sound of his, the vision of his face, the feel of his touch, and her duty to her people are the only things that brought her through.

Laura's prayers were finally answered when the Galactica jumped in and helped them in the battle for their exodus. It was successful; they had gotten away from New Caprica and the cylons and were back on the journey toward Earth. Laura had been so busy she hadn't yet had a chance to see Bill but she was looking forward to sitting on his couch with him and soaking in the serenity of his quarters.

Laura and Bill finally saw each other five days after the exodus. It was only the second time they had seen each other alone since the fleet had been rescued.

Laura was pleasantly surprised when Bill stepped into the wardroom, which had become her makeshift office. "I'm glad you stopped by. I have something for you. This was given to me by o­ne of the colonists down o­n New Caprica. And I forgot about it, but Tory found it in a pile old clothes. Don't let the title fool you. It's a pretty good mystery. I think you'll like it. And it's not a loan, it's a gift."

Bill took the book and smiled. "You ever think about the times much o­n New Caprica?"

"I try to think about the good times, yes I do."

"One particular stands out in my mind. You were wearing your really bright red dress. Said you wanted to build a cabin."

Laura's mind flashed back to that day. "It was Baltar's Groundbreaking ceremony. I got a little silly that night."

"You ever wonder what would've happened if the Cylons hadn't come back?"

"I think given Baltar and the terrain we couldn't have made a go of it. What about you? Do you think you would have stayed o­n Galactica? Or do you think you would have settled?"

"It's pretty hypothetical, isn't it?" Bill asked.

"It is. Until it isn't." Laura laughed. "Did I just say that?"

"It's worth it just seeing you laugh like that. We've been at war so long sometimes we forget what we're fighting for. Raise our kids in peace, enjoy o­ne another's company. Live life as people again."

"Like that night o­n New Caprica, that's really what we are talking about here now, isn't it?"

"That, and...Other times..."

"So if the Cylons hadn't come back?"

"But they did. We have certain responsibilities."

"Yes, we do, sir. And uh, I will be back in a few days, and if you'd like, we can... talk more about that night." Laura turns to leave and then turns back to Bill. She has to leave but she would truly rather stay.

"Bill? The answer's yes. I absolutely would've built the cabin."

A few days later Laura and Bill took the time and spoke about that night and the other times as Bill had put so eloquently a few days before. Laura found herself curled up on the couch in the serenity of Bill arms. She was very happy to be _home._


End file.
